


Not so Bad After All

by JoMouse



Series: Imagine Sterek Events [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mutual Pining, Valentine's Day, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Stiles is planning to spend a miserable night at home for Valentine's Day, but his extremely attractive neighbor shows up asking to use his shower, to get ready for a date.Day 5 ofImagine-Sterek'sValentine's Day Event. Theme: Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Imagine Sterek Events [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586374
Comments: 14
Kudos: 387





	Not so Bad After All

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day.
> 
> Finished writing this with an hour and a half to spare, so I'm posting and heading to bed (been up since 2 a.m.).
> 
> Based on this prompt: “My shower’s broken but I’ve got a date tonight could I possibly use your shower please?” “Oh sure (neighbour that I’ve been crushing on for the past six months) of course you can use my shower to get ready for your date (fuck fuckfuck)” from [this post](http://nerds-are-cool.tumblr.com/post/133544218971/if-youre-struggling-for-au-ideas-take).
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Translated to Russian here: [В конце концов, нетак уж и плох](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9344487).

Stiles hated Valentine's Day, he'd hated it ever since he was a kid and every year he'd miss the school party because he would come down with one illness or another. As he got older, it was just another day to remind him that he was terribly single while all of his friends went out with their significant others and even his father had started dating his best friend's mother and had someone for the holiday. 

Stiles' only date was a gallon of superman ice cream and Netflix. He'd just settled on the couch when there was a knock at his apartment door. Frowning, he glanced from the ice cream to the television to the door when the knock came again. He got off the couch and marched to the door, still wrapped in his blanket, carton clutched to his chest and pulled it open to reveal his extremely attractive neighbor. His extremely attractive and kind neighbor who spent his free time helping old ladies get groceries and stray animals find homes. His extremely attractive neighbor he was head over heels in love with.

His extremely attractive neighbor who was standing, shirtless, in his doorway, holding a shower caddy, towel, and change of clothing. 

"Derek?"

"Thank god you're home," Derek said. "My shower head broke and I don't have time to go out and buy a new one before my date. Can I use yours?”

“My date?” Stiles asked, brain not quite following the conversation as he was distracted by the chest hair covering Derek’s chest.

“You have a date?” Derek asked, frowning before shaking his head. “No, I mean, your shower. Can I please borrow it? I could go to the gym, but that’s half an hour away and I have to leave in forty minutes, so please?” He bit his adorable little bunny teeth into his lower lip and looked up at Stiles through his lashes.

He was powerless to deny anything when he looked at him like that. Sighing, he stepped back and let Derek into the apartment. “You know where the bathroom’s at,” he said, dropping back onto the couch and picking up the remote. 

“Thank you,” Derek said, walking behind him and Stiles thought he felt the brush of fingers over his hair, but he had to have imagined it; he and Derek were friends and spent time together binging crazy shows on Netflix when neither of them had anything else to do, but they weren’t touchy-feely with each other like Stiles was with his other friends. Not that he wouldn’t be that way if he thought Derek would welcome it, but he didn’t need to embarrass himself.

He scrolled through the Netflix menu, finally settling on rewatching  _ The Haunting of Hill House _ , figuring it was the least romantic thing he could watch and still enjoy. He started scooping ice cream into his mouth, forcing himself to focus on the screen and ignore the sound of water running and Derek’s soft singing coming from the bathroom. Twice he nearly lost a spoonful of ice cream before he reached his mouth because his mind reminded him that it was his extremely attractive neighbor in the bathroom. His extremely attractive,  _ naked _ neighbor in the bathroom running his hands over his extremely attractive, naked body.

He was zoned out again when Derek spoke up behind him. “What’re you watching?”

“Um,” Stiles looked at the screen, having forgotten, just as Nell showed up in Steven’s apartment. “Oh,  _ The Haunting of Hill House.  _ Have you seen it?”

Derek walked around the end of the couch and dropped down close enough that he bumped Stiles’ elbow, causing him to drop his spoon back into the carton. “So, what’s going on?” 

Stiles opened his mouth to explain, but picked up the remote and started the episode over. “It’d be easier just to rewatch it,” he explained when Derek turned to look at him. He got up while the episode started and grabbed another spoon from the kitchen and handed it to Derek, who took it and took a scoop of ice cream and licked it slowly. 

Stiles meeped as the action caused his mind to go places it shouldn’t which led to his dick waking up. Derek turned to look at him, his spoon hanging from his mouth and Stiles jammed the ice cream carton into his lap to hide and control the issue. They stared at each other when something on the screen caught Stiles’ attention and he turned back to face it, digging out another spoonful of ice cream before handing the carton to Derek and arranging his blanket a little more artfully over his lap.

They shared the ice cream in silence, both of them drawn into the movie and Stiles laughing when Derek jumped a few times, moving closer to Stiles until their sides were pressed together. Stiles pointed out a couple of the hidden ghosts he’d read about on the internet and Derek shivered.

“That’s really creepy,” he said, dropping his spoon into the now empty carton as the episode ended and the next one began. “Did you want to watch another one?”

Stiles shrugged. “Sure. Do you want something to drink?”

“Got beer?”

“Is the Bent-Neck Lady seriously creepy?” Stiles countered and headed towards the kitchen, grabbing a couple of beers and returning to the couch to find Derek turning off his phone. “Alright?”

Derek looked up, smiling. “Yeah. You got another blanket? It’s cold in here.”

Smiling, Stiles handed over the beers before lifting the top of the coffee table, ignoring the magazines that fell and impressed by Derek’s reflexes when he caught the remote and pulled out a couple of blankets from the storage space inside. He tossed them at Derek before settling down next to him and taking his beer back. 

They watched the second episode, chatting about the show and Derek huffing when Stiles teased him about being scared. Derek nearly fell off the floor laughing when something startled Stiles enough that he fell off the edge of the couch when he’d been stretching an arm out to put his empty bottle on the table. Derek offered to get more beers and Stiles waved him off, watching him go, with a smile on his face.

By the time the third episode was over, they’d each finished two more beers and Stiles was feeling warm and relaxed and he leaned into Derek’s shoulder, sighing when he wrapped an arm around Stiles’ shoulders and squeezed. He was starting to doze off when the fourth episode actually started and Derek stood, dislodging him. 

“You’re leaving?” Stiles pouted, feeling chilled where Derek’s body wasn’t pressed against him anymore.

“Just using the bathroom,” Derek told him. “I figure you might make one more episode before passing out completely on me.”

“I resemble that remark!” Stiles said, pointing an accusing finger, his serious demeanor destroyed by a huge yawn that Derek returned. “I’m not tired, you’re tired.”

“You turn into a five-year-old when you’re tired,” Derek announced, turning and heading off to the bathroom.

Stiles cleaned up the empty bottles and grabbed a couple of water bottles; he wasn’t sure if Derek would want another beer but he was ready for water, especially since he had to get up the next morning to help Scott move in with his girlfriend. He wasn’t looking forward to it, but he’d been promised food so he figured he’d make the sacrifice.

He and Derek arrived back at the couch at the same time and Stiles blinked at Derek, seeing he’d changed back into his sweats and ditched his shirt again. His bare toes curled into the plush of the rug when Stiles stared for a little too long. “I hope you don’t mind. The jeans were getting a bit uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Stiles said. “Do you want a shirt or something? You said you were cold earlier.” He headed towards his bedroom before Derek even answered, returning with a couple of different shirts for Derek to try, unsure if anything that fit him would fit Derek.

After trying on a few of them, including a monstrosity in orange and blue that Stiles wasn’t even sure was his, he settled on a dark grey shirt that used to belong to Stiles’ dad. They settled in again, Derek pulling Stiles back to lean against him and draping the blankets over both of them.

Stiles didn’t make it to the end of the fourth episode and just before he dozed off, he thought he felt fingers in his hair again. Fingers in his hair and brush of lips against his forehead. He snuggled up to Derek and decided to enjoy his dream.

Stiles groaned when the alarm on his phone went off. Cursing, he buried his face in his pillow, pulling back and blinking rapidly when he realized it wasn’t his pillow that he’d been lying on, but his extremely attractive neighbor. His extremely attractive neighbor who was leaned back against one arm of the couch and was holding Stiles to his chest.

He didn’t want to leave where he was, but his phone was still blaring and Derek was starting to wake up. Putting his hands on the arm of the couch on either side of Derek’s head, he pushed himself up and off, reaching for his phone and pulling it towards his face, confused when he realized it wasn’t his, but Derek’s. 

Laughing at himself, he started to put it back on the table when the screen lit up with an incoming text message from someone named Laura, which Stiles remembered was one of Derek’s sisters who liked to interfere in his life until he wanted to run away and join the circus.

_ I can’t believe you stood up Jen last night! On Valentine’s Day! You’re an asshole, little brother, and if you don’t come up with a good excuse, I’m going to murder you. _

Stiles shook his head as he dropped the phone like it was on fire and turned to look at Derek who was rubbing his eyes and looking adorable. “Are you going to turn that off?” he mumbled.

Stiles bent down, finding his phone next to Derek’s on the floor and picking them both up. He tossed Derek’s to him as he snoozed his alarm. “Laura texted,” he said, standing and picking up the blankets off the couch, bundling them up to throw in the washer; the last thing he needed was Derek’s scent reminding him of what he could never have, even if it felt that way for a few minutes.

Derek was dozing back off, his phone still untouched in his lap. “Why didn’t you go on your date last night?” Stiles demanded, grasping Derek’s shoulder and shaking him gently, repeating the question when Derek opened his eyes.

“Didn’t want a date, wanted Netflix and ice cream with you,” Derek mumbled, trying to roll to his side and Stiles pulled him back over. Derek was blinking up at him but still managed to glare. “Nope, you can’t adorable your way out of this.”

Derek’s lips curled up in a slow smile and his eyes seemed to clear a bit, a little sparkle in the golden flecks floating in green. “You think I’m adorable?”

Stiles shoved him and moved away from the couch, stopping when Derek grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down to sit on the edge of the cushion next to his hip. “Look, I’ve got to go help my friend move,” he said.

“Let me get dressed and I’ll help,” Derek offered, yawning as he tried to sit up.

“Why?” Stiles asked, confused. He and Derek were friends, but they didn’t do things away from the apartments and they certainly didn’t spend nights wrapped up in each other’s arms, so he was feeling off-kilter.

“Because I want to spend time with you. I  _ like _ spending time with you,” Derek said. “Watching Netflix is fun and we are definitely finishing  _ Hill House _ , but I want to do other things with you. I mean, if you want to. If you don’t, I’ll just go and....hide under a rock or something.”

Stiles laughed at the image that conjured up. “No hiding under rocks unless you take me with you,” he teased and Derek’s eyes widened, his mouth opening and closing several times with no words coming out. “In case you’re confused, I want to spend more time with you, too. Plus, if you’re willing to help Scott move, I’m certainly not going to let those muscles go to waste.”

Derek grinned and lifted his right arm to flex his bicep. “These muscles?” he teased and Stiles shoved him, but only managed to throw himself off balance and he slid off the couch and onto the floor where he landed with a laugh. “What time do you have to be at Scott’s?” 

“Not until three,” Stiles told him. “Why?”

“Let’s get breakfast,” Derek told him. “I mean, you didn’t get a proper dinner last night for Valentine’s Day, so I figured I’d make it up to you with a morning after breakfast.” Derek helped Stiles to his feet and smiled as he pulled him into a hug, smacking a kiss to his temple before he released him. “I’m gonna go back to mine and change. See you in twenty?”

Stiles nodded and watched him go, leaning his back against the door after he shut it and sliding to sit on the ground, letting out a quiet scream into his hands as he kicked his feet against the floor. He had a date with his extremely attractive and kind neighbor. He had a date with his extremely attractive neighbor that had technically started on Valentine’s Day.

Maybe Valentine’s Day’s not so bad after all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me at josjournal on tumblr!!!!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are food for the writer's soul.


End file.
